Mending a Broken Heart
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Danica Williams and Billy Batson just broke up. Who else is there for the Speedster besides Celeste Wayne herself? DanicaxOC or WonderFlash


**Just a little one-shot that came to me on the account that I think Celeste is bi and I feel like Danica would be too (since we don't know much about her other than the fact that she's dating Captain Marvel). Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Celeste Wayne was not one to deal with emotions.

Since she was a child, she always hid her emotions well. It wasn't as if she tried to, it came naturally to her. Unfortunately, because of this, she didn't comprehend emotions as well as most people ought to. She was practically oblivious. Unless someone is bawling their eyes out, it's likely that she would never pick up on the fact that they were sad.

So it thoroughly surprised her when she couldn't take her eyes off The Flash (Danica Williams).

The younger woman was usually upbeat and happy most of the time. But today, she was sitting alone, her chin resting on her palm being propped up by her elbow. She and Captain Marvel usually ate together, but as she looked around, Celeste noticed that Captain Marvel was sitting on the other side of the room. Celeste, for reasons unknown to her, felt a pang in her heart when she saw Danica wipe her face.

Was she... crying?

Before she could stop herself, she abruptly stood up and began to make her way towards the Speedster.

OoOoOo

To say that Danica Williams was sad was an understatement.

She felt like her heart was literally being ripped in half.

Her boyfriend of two years, Billy Batson, had broken up with her last night out of no where. Billy was a good man and she knew he had no intentions to hurt her, but that didn't mean he didn't. She just couldn't understand why he broke up with her. Had he been growing tired of their relationship? Was she boring? Questions swarmed her brain, yet she couldn't answer any of them.

"Flash."

Danica looked up to see Celeste standing there, looking tall and strong as ever. Yet as she looked into the older woman's eyes, she could see an emotion burning deep within her blue irises. Was that concern? Concern for her? Danica flushed, embarrassed. Was she really that obvious?

Before she knew it, Celeste was sitting next to her. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

That caught Danica completely off guard. Celeste wasn't one for emotions. Her face was completely stoic ninety nine percent of the time and she was usually all business. "Yeah," she lied, still a little stunned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Celeste gave her a skeptical look. "Then why were you crying?" she demanded.

Danica's blush deepened as she looked down sheepishly. "Just... a rough not," she told the woman. "Nothing to worry about, Wondy."

Celeste crossed her arms and looked at Danica for a moment before glancing across the room. "Does this have something to do with Captain Marvel?" she guessed.

Danica gaped at her. "How did you-?"

Celeste allowed a smile to grace her face. "I may not be good with emotions, but I am the daughter of the World's Greatest Detective," she quipped. "You and CM always sit together, but today you're not. I can only deduce that you either got into a fight or-" She stopped short and Danica's face dropped. "I'm so sorry." She laid a sympathetic hand on hers. "How did it happen?"

Danica almost tensed. She could practically feel the sparks when their hands jumped. What was that about? "Well, it wasn't a big dramatic thing like you see on movies. He just said that we should see other people and that he would always care about me." Tears streamed down her face without her consent. "But it still hurts. We were together for so long..."

Celeste looped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry," she uttered gently. "Hey, it's alright."

"I just don't get it!" Danica suddenly shouted, making Celeste jump. "Why did he do it, Wondy? Is it me? Am I not good enough?"

Celeste grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, stop that," she scolded. "It was Billy's decision to break up with you and he lost someone amazing. Maybe you two just weren't meant to be. But listen to me. You're great. You're funny, smart, pretty-"

Danica looked up at her. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

Celeste nodded without hesitation. "Of course. Don't be upset. Think of this as a new opportunity. You'll find someone. And they'll give you the love you deserve." She looked apprehensive for a moment before she gently pressed her rosy red lips to Danica's forehead. "I promise." With that, she walked away.

Danica stared after her, not able to take her eyes of the seductive sway of Celeste's curvy hips. She had always known Celeste was attractive, her mother was blessed by the goddess of beauty for crying out loud. But at that moment, she had seen the deepness of her blue irises and the compassionate heart that her mother was famous for.

At that moment, she had seen all of Celeste's stunning beauty and was sure she had never met a lovelier woman.

OoOoOo

Danica had no idea how she was going to go about this.

After thinking about it for a few days, she had come to terms with the fact that she had a crush on Celeste. And who wouldn't? She was gorgeous. But she didn't want her to think that she was only after her for her body. It was so much more than that, much more. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Celeste had been the one to comfort her, but she had begun to see the Amazon in a whole new light.

This wasn't going to be easy, that she already knew. Celeste was reclusive, but she was stubborn, determined, and infatuated. Besides, by coming over to comfort her, Celeste proved that she had a sensitive side. Her father had been won over by love, now it was her turn.

So, now motivated, Danica marched over to Celeste's room and knocked on the door. "Wondy? It's me. We really need to talk."

Celeste opened the door. "Flash," she greeted with a nod. "Can I help you?"

Danica blushed. "Well, Wondy, I was hoping you'd let me take you on a date..." she managed to get out.

Celeste blinked, not quite knowing how to respond. "You want to take me on a... date?" she asked, surprised.

Danica nodded. "Yup." She wondered why Celeste was so shocked. As beautiful as she was, she must get asked out on dates all the time.

"I'd love to, Flash," Celeste mumbled. She, too, was blushing. "But, I..." She paused, not knowing what to say. "I'm not like most people, Danica." She never used their real names unless she was serious. "I'm dark and I'm cold. What if I end up breaking your heart?"

Danica took her hand. "That would never happen," she assured her. "Billy broke my heart, Celeste. You..." She took off her goggles and kissed the Amazon's cheek. "You were the one to put it back together. Please, just give us a chance."

Celeste looked into her brown eyes before smiling widely. "I'd love to go out with you, Danica."

OoOoOo

 **Aw, cute right? Please review and tell me what you think about this ship.**


End file.
